The Wolopenny Seduction (Oneshot)
by One-Trick Man
Summary: My first big bang theory story and first full lemon. Taking place directly after the events of 'The Killer Robot Instability' from Season 2, this is what Howard Wolowitz imagines to be known as 'getting it on in style'... Rated M for a full Lemon. R&R Please, enjoy!


Hey, remember? When Wolowitz had a fight with Penny after making MONTE, then got a broken nose? That night something happened that made him so glad he tried and failed to kiss her.

Howard, at the time, was a sex-crazed engineer who would do anything to date a girl as hot as Penny. So he was the kind of guy who loved to sleep so that he could have plenty of wet dreams to satisfy himself.

That night, he went to bed as usual, and closed his eyes, smiling, thinking about Penny.

"Ah... I lo-"

Then suddenly...

"ARE YOU FINALLY GOING TO SLEEP NOW?!" Mrs. Wolowitz roared.  
"YES MA NOW SHUT UP AND STOP COMPLAINING!" Howard screamed back, then he lay back down and fell asleep.

This is what happened in his dream...

* * *

Howard woke up in a bathroom, wearing only his pink bathrobe. He felt embarrassed and blushed.

The first thing he noticed when he stood up was that the bathroom was a lot smaller now, and the shower was a lot bigger, and turned on...

The next thing he noticed was a pile of clothes on the floor... TWO people's clothes...

Howard turned around and looked in the mirror. He noticed a shadow behind him of someone in the shower, then noticed that the second person's clothing was a girl's. He turned around a noticed by the slim figure of the shadow that it was Penny!

Suddenly she poked her head out of the shower curtain and grinned seductively at Howard.

"So you finally woke up huh? Come on then! I'm getting really bored in here by myself!" she flirted.  
"Come to Papa you un-kosher delight!" he laughed, then dropped his robes and jumped in the shower. Inside was one of the hottest women he'd ever seen. Penny, completely naked, standing there, showering herself slowly.

"Hey there Howie..." she said, before lying down on the floor, "Well come on then, I don't have all night!"

Howard stared at her, gazing at her beauty. He watched her enormous, bouncy breasts bounce away, and her flat stomach flatten even more as she breathed heavily, and down to her inner thighs, gazing at her nicely-shaved special spot. He collapsed forward and gently fell on top of her. Smothering her in kisses as she moaned in lust and ecstasy. without another word he thrust his 7-inch long, 6-inch thick member into her core faster than Usain Bolt and Mo Furrah's average running paces put together. In and out and in and out, then he screamed, "I love you so much!" and released inside of her. His cum splattering everywhere, Penny turned around and arched her back, allowing Howard to penetrate her tight backside as she licked up all the semen that hadn't been washed away or gone in side of her. It wasn't long until Howard released inside her again, this time the orgasm lasted for an amazing 70 seconds!

He turned Penny over and stuck his tongue in her mouth, wrestling with her own now. then got into a 69 position and forced his member into her mouth as he began to eat her out. She sucked and licked as hard as he could and he teased her until she couldn't hold it in anymore, they both ejaculated their cum into each other's mouths and for the big finish, they decided to do it doggy-style. He got Penny into her position and thrust hard into her, he pushed himself to his absolute limits and finally, he came for the last time into her.

They both collapsed at that point, panting like anything. Penny turned over but Howard stayed on top of her.

She grinned and said, "Is that all you've got?" she laughed. He shook his head and thrust into her one more.

And then-

* * *

"COCKA-DOODLE-DOO!" a rooster cried. The sunlight beamed harshly onto Howard as he woke up, his bedsheets covered in sticky, white liquid that Howard knew from experience tasted sweet, like honey. His hand was clutching his member and holding it so tight that it looked like he was preventing a truck-load of semen from being released. He rolled his eyes and lay back down, slapping his forehead with his other hand.

"Why can't dreams last forever?" he groaned.

"HOWARD JOE WOLOWITZ! WHAT IS WITH ALL OF YOUR SCREAMING AND MOANING? I'M COMING UP!" Mrs. Wolowitz squealed. Howard's eyes opened wide as he looked hopefully out the window, it was locked.

"Damn! Why is jumping out a window never safe when it needs to be? MA! DON'T COME UP HERE! I'M FINE, I'M COMING DOWN NOW!" Howard screamed in reply. Before getting up.

"Crap! Where are my pants?" he shouted at himself. He had looked down and noticed that as well as struggling to let go of his throbbing erection, he had seemingly lost his underwear too!

What a weirdo...

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
